What's your name?
by FiBeeN
Summary: A stand alone fic. set after Chapter 48 of my main fic. Providential Heart. You don't need to have read the rest but you need to know that Jack and Phryne are lovers and that he's just escaped his ex-wife's evil plot to force him to marry her again. Smut filled but no new plot developments so regular readers are free to skip it.


_A stand alone fic set after Chapter 48 of Providential Heart. It is not necessary to have read the rest but you do need to know that Jack and Phryne are lovers and that Jack has recently escaped her his ex-wife's evil plot to force him to marry her again. They are in Phryne's Sitting Room which is just off her bedroom. Jack has had a difficult day and is already in his pyjamas, Phryne is still in her street clothes. If you want more explanation than that, you'll have to read the main fic. Otherwise, just go with the flow.  
_

_Definitely smut filled. You have been warned._

xxxx

Tangled up with her lover on the love seat in her private Sitting Room, Phryne Fisher decided it was time to move their conversation away from the serious matter of evil ex-wives and dastardly plots. In a smooth motion, the limber woman climbed into Jack's lap, lifting her skirt and straddling his thighs, before twining her arms around his neck. "Now Inspector, it's been too long since you last made love to me. Shall we celebrate your release from the yoke?" She leant to kiss him, registering his interest as he swelled against her core, the thin fabric of his pyjama trousers serving only to outline a promise. Wrapping his fingers through the swinging curtain of her hair, he held her close and met her kiss with one of his own. Hard, strong and very deliberate.

His tongue mated with hers, hot and dominant; taking control. She revelled in the power and met him head on in challenge, taking as much as he gave and thrilling at his moans of pleasure.

There was such heat in his kisses (with an almost an angry frustrated edge that she found arousing), as he lit a trail of fire across her sensitive skin. Her hips started to grind against his, leaving them both aching for more. He pulled back slightly, his lips never leaving hers as he whispered."Harder."

Phryne lifted her hips and then worked his prick against her silk cover folds, the moisture soaking the cloth between them, only increasing the delicious friction. She shuddered as he found the pulse at the base of her neck and sucked warmth from her skin. The pleasure/pain bringing an encouraging gasp and a reward as her hips circled faster.

She lent back as she worked him, her hands clutching at his thighs, allowing Jack free access to her silk draped breasts and belly. Firm fingers stroked, pinched and plucked raising goose bumps as he went and when her turgid nipples received special attention, the exquisite sensations left her begging for him to never stop. Wanting his mouth on her desperately, she reached up to draw Jack down, giving a throaty moan as suckled her through her shirt. The white material quickly became transparent as he worked to undo the tiny white buttons down her front.

"More." She whispered impatiently. "Hurry!" Giving up on the buttons Jack took the edges of her shirt and tore it open, firing buttons off in every direction before burying his face against her soft flesh like a starving man. His lips parted, his mouth hot against her flesh, his tongue led the way as he explored her thoroughly.

"More." She was so close to the edge and begging for release, when he sucked a nipple between his teeth and crushed it in a way that caused her to cry out and freeze as she was overcome by a flood of rapture.

"What's your name?"

"What?!" She opened her eyes, startled by the strange question.

"I want you to tell me your name." He bucked his hips against hers, bringing a shudder from the over sensitised flesh.

"Uh... Phryne?" Wondering if that was what she was supposed to give.

He grinned wolfishly, his lips tickling against her breast. "Phryne, before I'm done with you, I'm going to make sure you come so hard that you'll forget your own name." He words alone were enough to ramp up her arousal to impossible levels and the increased friction from his bucking hips quickly set her to gasping again.

He held her for a while, letting the tremors subside and then leaving her to balance on his knees, reached down to catch the hem of his pyjama top and whip it over his head. He needed so much to feel her skin against his.

She put out a shaking hand to stop him. "Slowly!" she purred "I want to watch."

With quiet modesty he obliged, holding her eyes in his dark stare as he obeyed. It was a simple strip tease, torturously effective as his hand brushed the fabric up over his flat abdomen, revealing a light spread of hair. Grasping the shirt more firmly in his hand, he peeled it up over his wide chest before discarding it at his feet. She murmured her appreciation as she reached out to stroke the lean, fur covered muscles. The tiny tattoo of the Australian flag, just over and to the right of his heart, catching her eye.

Smiling mischievously she leaned in to kiss it, lips soft and moist with a warm puff of breath. "I love my country."

"And I love you Phryne Fisher." He smiled, his glowing face proving his words.

"As I love you, Jack Robinson." Phryne was still surprised at how easily those word rolled off her tongue.

She marvelled at his smile; rare and beautiful and reached out to place a fingertip against his lower lip. "Your mouth," she said. "It's rather…"

"What?" His voice was hoarse.

"Lovely."

He caught the teasing digit between his teeth, hot air danced over her skin as he exhaled with a shudder. The slight pout of his mouth as it curved around her finger was unbearably tempting and she swooped in to nibble it before clambering off his lap.

As she stood before him, stripping off the remains of her shirt to leave her torso proudly exposed, bare skin glowing in the firelight; Phryne couldn't resist leering at the sight of Jack, half naked, damp and dishevelled and now moving to adjust the angle of his throbbing prick.

"Come on, we need to take this to bed. I'm not sure my sofa is up to tonight's jungle activities."

He pretended to be offended. "Are you calling me an animal?"

"Oh yes Jack, the very best kind of animal." Her eyes sparkled as she left the room, calling back over her shoulder. "Come on Tarzan, let's see you try and keep your promise."

He sat there for a moment, drinking in the beautiful sight of her naked back and deliciously swaying hips and then sprang into action. Striding across the room in pursuit, he scooped her up in his arms, ape man style, before moving to drop her on the bed. As she lay there looking up at him with seductive eyes; legs sprawled, skirt in disarray and displaying soft white skin, he marvelled anew at the privilege that was now his.

With a growl, he dropped to his knees and pressed a hungry kiss on her naked inner thigh, sucking the flesh into his mouth, then releasing it to lave the reddened area with his tongue. He repeated his actions over and over, the stubble on his jaw a delicious counterpoint against her skin as he gradually moved higher, each delicate shudder echoed but the twitching of his pulsing shaft.

Phryne's mews of pleasure we're coming thick and fast; belly full of butterflies, face flushed as her hands tried to bring him closer. Her female scent was devine, filling his throat as he breathed her in, making him long for the taste of her. Unable to bear the anticipation no longer, he pushed the fabric of her knickers to one side and buried his face against her. Phryne's cry was almost incoherent as her fingers clutched at his hair, calling his name when he gripped her thighs hard and parted her folds with his tongue. She was so warm and wet as he kissed her sex. _God, the sounds were incredible, the tasting was even more so._ She was at fever pitch by the time his fingers joined his tongue in its sensual exploration, her hips rolling to try and increase the pace, as he tormented her pulsing core.

"Jack... please, I need..."

As his eyes flared at the desperation in her voice and he rose unsteadily to his feet to strip away his pyjama bottoms before pulling her forward so that her legs hung off the mattress and he stood between her thighs. His aching shaft was teasingly close to her entrance and she wriggled to welcome him in.

"Hold still," he rasped, "or I won't be responsible for the consequences."

"Ooo! Is that a promise?"

Jack lifted her legs up to wrap around his hips, before he entered her in a single hard thrust that brought him right against her bottom, crying out his joy to be in that perfect place,as she stretched to accommodate him. Without a pause, he started to pump in her, glorying in the wet, clinging heat, fighting the urge to race to his own completion as he judged the nearness of hers. Phryne reached out to him, begging to be close as he took her, desperate for more. She gave a squeak of surprise and clutched hold of his shoulders as he hauled her up into his arms, never leaving where their bodies were joined.

Her breasts were crushed against him, she was almost sobbing as her hips twitched, the orgasm she'd been building towards, now harder to achieve. But Jack had a plan to end the torment and holding her tight, lowered himself on the bed so that she was now sitting astride.

His control almost gone, Jack spoke in a penetrating growl. "Ride me Phryne, let me see you come until you forget your name."

She was breathtaking as she took him. Bracing herself against his legs, she worked back and forth to meet his thrusts, mouth open, eyes wide, her breasts dancing free. Increasing her movements to a wild frenzy, Phryne thrilled at the strength and length of him as her ears ate up the delicious sounds of their torrid sex and her body twitched with electricity.

The impossible tension built, their bodies desperate for release, sweat running in rivulets down their skin, muscles trembling. When the storm finally broke, he was only moments behind her as she finally came; long and hard. Their ecstatic cries mingling; as their loins swelled and flooded together.

Utterly spent and gasping for air, Phryne collapsed bonelessly against her lover, her muscles still experiencing aftershocks where they were joined. And, though Jack was hardly in a better state, he found just enough strength to whisper smugly in her ear: "What's your name?"


End file.
